A Dukes Of Hazzard Story
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: Uncle Jesse finds a baby in his barn and names her Daisy Duke.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Boss Hog, Rosco, Enos,Bo, Luke, Daisy, Uncle Jesse or the show Dukes Of Hazzard.  
I do not make money off this story I write them because I want to Yee Haa!  
*******************************************************************  
Chapter One  
*******************************************************************  
The Dukes were sitting down on chairs in their living room.  
"I'll go get the eggs from the chickens," Uncle Jesse said walking off.  
A few minutes later Uncle Jesse came back inside the house with a baby in his hands.  
"Look what I found," Jesse said.  
"What is it?" Luke said.  
"It's a baby," Jesse replied.  
"Now I have to get some groceries at the store, will you watch the baby for me?" Jesse asked Luke.  
"Yeah," Luke responded.  
"Don't forget to put some milk in a bottle & give it to her," Jesse said.  
Jesse then sat the bottle on the counter.  
Jesse then left the house.  
Twenty minutes later:  
Luke fell asleep on the couch leaving three year old Bo un-supervised.  
Bo looked over at the baby with wide eyes.  
*Must give baby something to drink* Bo thought.  
Bo went into the kitchen & pulled a chair up to the counter, he then climbed up and got the bottle then got back down.  
*Where is the milk?* Bo thought.  
He then saw a bottle of whisky on the counter.  
*This should do fine* Bo thought.  
Bo grabbed the whisky off the counter and poured the whisky into the baby bottle.  
He then picked up the baby & was holding her in his arms.  
He then stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth, in minutes the bottle was empty.  
Luke then woke to find bo holding the baby.  
"What did you give her to drink?" Luke asked.  
Luke took the baby & the bottle away from Bo.  
Jesse then came in through the door.  
"Luke you should not have given her whisky," Bo said.  
"You what!" Jesse yelled.  
Jesse sent Luke to his room for the rest of night.  
Jesse was gonna name the baby Daisy Duke.  
She had a fever & burped herself to sleep that night.  
Present Day:  
Bo was twenty three & Luke was twenty five and Daisy was twenty years old.  
Bo & Luke owned a car called General Lee, Daisy also had a Jeep named Dixie.  
A few years back Bo had told Jesse the truth about the whisky and was grounded for three months.  
Uncle Jesse had told Daisy a few years back about the whisky thing.  
Now Bo felt bad about the whisky.  
Daisy did not know the truth, she had always thought she was a Duke, but Bo had to be the one to tell her he was gonna tell her when the time was right, only thing is he did not know when the time would be right.  
"Um...Dais," Bo said.  
Daisy turned around, Bo felt weak in the knees.  
He loved the way her eyes looked and her hair.  
*She is so gorgeous* Bo thought but was interrupted by Daisy.  
"Hello," Daisy said.  
"What did you want to say?" Daisy asked.  
"Nothing never mind,' Bo replied.  
"Ok," Daisy said walking off.  
Luke then came from behind Bo.  
"Did you tell her?" Luke asked.  
"No, I just couldn't do it," Bo responded.  
"When will you tell her?" Luke asked.  
"I don't know when I will tell her," Bo replied.  
"Chicken," Luke said.  
"I'm not a chicken," Bo replied.  
Bo then pushed Luke.  
"What y'all talking about?" Daisy asked.  
"Nothing," Bo responded.  
Daisy gave Bo & Luke an off look then slowly walked off.  
"That was close," Bo said running his hand through his hair.  
Daisy then got into her jeep Dixie and drove to the Boars Nest because she had to go to work.  
Bo was worried about Daisy driving alone every single time.  
"I'm gonna go to the Boars Nest & hang out there for awhile then come back," Bo said.  
Bo then got in the General Lee & drove off.  
Twenty minutes later:  
Bo pulled up to the Boars Nest & went inside and ordered some food.  
"Bo what are you doing here?" Daisy asked as she sat his food down.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
Please Review:)  
*******************************************************************  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
*******************************************************************  
"I came here to check on you & get some grub," Bo said.  
"Ok fine you checked up me now leave!" Daisy yelled.  
"No until I eat what I paid for," Bo responded.  
"Fine, but then you leave," Daisy replied.  
Daisy walked back behind the desk & sat down.  
Fifteen minutes later:  
Bo was done eating and was getting ready to leave when he heard the Dixie horn play.  
*Someone is stealing the General lee!* Bo thought.  
Bo ran outside the Boars Nest to see the General Lee drive down the road.  
"Dagnammit!" Bo Yelled.  
Daisy then ran outside to see what happened.  
"What happened?" Daisy asked.  
"Someone stole the General Lee!" Bo yelled.  
Bo kicked the ground causing dirt to fly in his eyes.  
"That stings," Bo said.  
"Come on back inside and I will rinse your eyes out," Daisy said.  
Daisy took Bo in the back and rinsed his eyes out.  
"Thanks Dais," Bo said.  
"Daisy, I need to see you right away," Her boss said.  
"One our waiters quit," The boss said.  
"I think I know who can replace him," Daisy responded.  
Bo then walked out from the backroom.  
"Him?" The boss asked.  
"Yep," Daisy replied.  
"Um...Bo can I ask you a question?" Daisy asked Bo.  
"Yeah sure," Bo responded.  
"One of our waiters quit and we were wondering if you would work for us?" Daisy asked.  
"I don't know," Bo responded.  
"Please," Daisy said.  
"Oh alright," Bo replied.  
"What do I do?" Bo asked.  
"You just get peoples food & orders," Daisy replied.  
"Ok how hard can it be," Bo said.  
Hours later:  
Bo & Daisy were closing the store.  
"I'll drive you home," Daisy said.  
"You have no choice because the General Lee was stolen," Bo replied.  
"Oh," Daisy said.  
Bo & Daisy left the building & locked up the store.  
Bo jumped in Daisy's jeep shortly after she did.  
Daisy started the jeep and drove down the road.  
"Um...Dais, There something I have to tell you," Bo said.  
"Yeah," Daisy responded.  
"Your not a Duke," Bo said.  
"Your kidding me right?" Daisy asked.  
"No I'm not," Bo replied.  
Daisy looked over at Bo with a shocked look on her face.  
"Look out!" Bo yelled.  
Daisy looked to see a tree lying in the middle o the road.  
Daisy then swerved off the road as fats as she could so she would not hit the tree.  
"Are you ok?" Bo asked Daisy.  
"Get out of the car," Daisy replied.  
"What?" Bo asked.  
"Get out!" Daisy yelled.  
Bo climbed out of the jeep.  
"Listen Dais," Bo said.  
Daisy then drove off leaving a cloud of smoke from her jeep.  
Bo started coughing.  
*Man did I put my foot in my mouth* Bo thought.  
*I should have shut up* Bo thought.  
Bo then started to walk to the barn.  
Two hours later:  
Bo reached the barn.  
He opened the door & came in the living room.  
"Where have you been?" Luke asked.  
"Someone stole the General Lee!" Bo yelled.  
"Where is Daisy?" Bo asked.  
"I don't know but she did call," Luke replied.  
"What did she say?" Bo asked.  
"She said she was running away and doesn't want to talk to you," Luke responded.  
"What did you do to her?" Luke asked.  
"I told her that she was not a Duke," Bo replied.  
"She apparently didn't take it well," Luke said.  
"Ya think," Bo responded.  
"I'm sorry Bo," Luke said.  
"It's not your fault," Bo replied.  
"We will look for her tomorrow," Luke said.  
That next morning:  
Luke woke up Bo so they could look for Daisy.  
Luke grabbed uncle Jesse's keys to his truck, Bo & Luke sneaked out the front & got into Jesse's truck and drove off.  
Bo was driving the truck.  
Bo was going really fast.  
"Bo you might wanna slow down," Luke said.  
"No!" Bo yelled.  
Next thing Bo & Luke knew a cop car was chasing them.  
"There is a drawbridge up here," Luke said.  
"I know that," No responded.  
The drawbridge came into view.  
"The drawbridge is going up," Luke said.  
"I know," Bo replied.  
"Your not gonna make it," Luke said.  
"Yes I will," Bo responded.  
As Bo neared the end of the drawbridge Luke grasped his seat tightly.  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
*******************************************************************  
The truck lifted up in the air.  
"YEE HAA!" Bo yelled.  
The truck then landed roughly on the other side.  
"I told we would make it," Bo said.  
"Ok I was wrong you were right," Luke replied.  
Bo looked behind him to see the cop car in the water.  
Bo stopped the truck.  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked.  
"I'm gonna see if the cop needs help," Bo replied.  
"Why?" Luke asked.  
"In case it is Rosco or Enos," Bo responded.  
Bo then got out of the truck & walked over to the cop car.  
Bo slowly opened the car door but there was nobody inside.  
"Luke I don't see anybody in the car!" Bo yelled to Luke.  
Bo then heard a gun cocking from behind him.  
"Turn around real slow," The guy said.  
Bo slowly turned around with his hands raised in the air.  
"That's a good boy," The guy said with a grin on his face.  
Bo then smiled.  
"What's the matter with you, your about to die," The guy scoffed.  
"No I'm not," Bo said.  
"What makes you so sure?" The guy asked suspiciously.  
"This," Luke said.  
The guy turned around to see Luke standing there.  
Luke then hit the guy in the jaw with the small piece of log knocking him out cold.  
"Thanks," Bo said.  
"Your welcome," Luke responded.  
Bo & Luke got back on the road and were getting to walk back across the bridge when they heard the Dixie horn play.  
Bo & Luke turned around to see the General heading right towards them at top speed.  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
*******************************************************************  
Bo and Luke's eyes got real wide, they started running as fast as they could but it wouldn't do, the General Lee was still gaining on them.  
"What do we do?" Luke asked.  
"Jump!" Bo yelled.  
Bo & Luke then jumped in the bushes, as soon as they did the General Lee zoomed right by them.  
Bo got up and walked over to Luke & helped him up.  
"Today is not our day," Luke said.  
Bo and Luke walked back to the truck to see fuel leaking right towards a little fire and it was just a few seconds from striking it.  
"Um..Luke," Bo said.  
"What," Luke responded.  
"Run!" Bo yelled.  
Bo & Luke started running, the truck blew up throwing Bo & Luke a few feet.  
"Now what do we do?" Bo said coughing.  
"Well first of all we need to get Jesse a new truck," Luke replied.  
"Ok," Bo said brushing off some dirt.  
Two hours later:  
Bo & Luke walked in the house.  
"Where have you been?" Jesse asked.  
"Out," Bo replied.  
"Where is my truck?" Jesse asked.  
"Um..it sorta blew up," Bo said.  
"What!" Jesse yelled.  
"We got you a new one," Bo said.  
"Let me see it," Jesse responded.  
Bo, Jesse & Luke walked outside to show Jesse the truck.  
"Where are the keys?" Jesse asked.  
"I um.. gave them to Luke," Bo said.  
"Um.. but then I gave them back to you," Luke said with a grin.  
Bo then gave Luke a shocking look.  
Bo then started searching his pockets.  
"Here they are," Bo said giving the keys to Jesse.  
"You can use it as long as you don't let it get blown up," Jesse responded.  
"Ok," Bo said.  
Bo & Luke went into there bedrooms & laid down and fell asleep.  
Bo woke up and hour later & went to the police station to ask Enos a favor.  
"What are you doing here?" Enos asked Bo.  
"I need a favor," Bo replied.  
"Can I borrow your cop car?" Bo asked.  
"I don't know," Enos responded.  
"Daisy ran away and I have to her," Bo responded.  
"Ok sure I'll come with you," Enos said with a smile.  
Enos gave Bo the keys, Bo started the car & drove off.  
"Where do you think she is?" Enos asked.  
"I don't know," Bo replied.  
Three hours later:  
Bo pulled into a gas station and let Enos pump the gas.  
Bo then went inside and asked if anybody had seen Daisy.  
Bo climbed back in the cop car after Enos did.  
Six hours later:  
Enos saw a white jeep up ahead.  
"Is that her?" Enos asked.  
"Yeah that's her," Bo replied.  
"Bo you get in the back so she wont see you," Enos said.  
Bo got behind the back seat.  
Enos pulled his car over & got out.  
"Um..Dais," Enos said.  
"What!" Daisy yelled.  
Daisy then turned around to see Enos standing there.  
"Oh it's you," Daisy said.  
"Do you need a ride?" Enos asked.  
"Sure, will you tow my jeep?" Daisy asked.  
"Yes Daisy I'll do anything for you," Enos responded.  
"Thanks Enos," daisy said getting in the car.  
After Enos was done hooking Daisy's jeep to the back of his car he then got in the car and drove down the road.  
"Where do you want to go?" Enos asked.  
"Back to the barn," Bo said.  
Daisy looked behind her to see Bo sitting there.  
"Let me out," Daisy said.  
"Now Daisy I think you should go back to the barn," Enos replied.  
Daisy was about to open the door when Enos locked the car doors.  
"Come on Enos please," Daisy said.  
"No Daisy," Enos responded.  
"Daisy please come back," Bo said.  
"Ok I'll come back on one condition," Daisy replied.  
"And what is that?" Bo asked.  
"Kiss me," Daisy said.  
Daisy then pulled Bo closer to her and kissed him.  
Enos pulled up to the barn.  
"What was that for?" Bo asked Daisy.  
Daisy unlocked her door and went inside the barn & ran into her room and locked the door.  
"What's wrong Bo?" Enos asked.  
"Daisy kissed me," Bo responded.  
"She did?" Enos asked.  
"Yeah," Bo replied.  
"Thanks Enos for the ride," Bo said.  
"Sure no problem," Enos responded.  
Bo then walked inside the barn.  
"Where is Daisy?" Bo asked Luke.  
"She is in her bedroom & locked her door," Luke responded.  
"Why?" Bo asked.  
"I don't know why," Luke replied.  
Bo then sighed.  
"Maybe I can get her to come out," Bo said walking to Daisy's door.  
"Daisy are you gonna come out?" Bo asked.  
"Not right now I'll come out when dinner is ready," Daisy responded.  
Bo then walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Luke.  
"Where is Jesse?" Bo asked.  
"He still asleep," Luke replied.  
"Why?" Bo asked.  
"Because he was very tired," Luke responded.  
"Do you want a little snack before dinner?" Luke asked.  
"Ok," Bo replied.  
"Ham & Cheese sandwich ok?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah that sounds good," Bo responded.  
A few minutes later Luke came back out in the living room and handed Bo his sandwich then sat down on the couch next to Bo.  
Later that night Jesse was awake and Daisy was cooking dinner.  
Bo & Luke were setting the table for dinner.  
"Dinner is ready!" Daisy yelled.  
Bo, Jesse & Luke sat down at the table.  
"Ham mashed potatoes & gravy and lasagna," Daisy said giving each of them food.  
One hour and thirty minutes later:  
Jesse had went to bed.  
Bo and Daisy were in the living room.  
Bo and Daisy thought Luke was asleep but he wasn't he was watching them from the kitchen.  
"Um..Dais," Bo said.  
"What?" Daisy asked.  
"Can I have this dance?" Bo asked Daisy.  
"Why Bo Duke.. Yes you may," Daisy replied.  
Bo and Daisy then started dancing.  
*I know the perfect song to play* Luke thought.  
Luke walked over to the record player and put in When a man loves a woman.  
The song then started to play.  
*I bet Luke put this in* Bo thought.  
"When a man loves a woman can't keep his mind on nothing else"  
Daisy looked up at Bo with a smile on her face.  
Bo then ran his fingers through Daisy's hair, they made eye contact and leaned in and kissed each other passionately on the lips.  
Luke watched for a few seconds then went to bed.  
That next morning Luke woke up Bo & told him he saw everything last night.  
"You guys look good together," Luke said.  
"Thanks Luke," Bo responded.  
"Come on I made breakfast," Luke said leaving.  
Bo got dressed and came out & sat down, so did Jesse and Daisy.  
"Yum," Bo said.  
Forty five minutes later:  
Bo was gonna look for the General Lee.  
"Daisy can I borrow you jeep?" Bo asked.  
"You can't I have to fix it," Daisy replied.  
"Jesse can I borrow your truck?" Bo asked.  
"Yes just don't let it get blown up," Jesse responded.  
"Ok thanks," Bo said leaving.  
Luke was gonna come with him to find the General Lee.  
Bo and Luke got in the truck and drove off.  
Three hours later:  
Bo and Luke saw a car with the name General Lee on it.  
"There it is!" Bo yelled as he pulled over next to it.  
Bo & Luke got out of the truck and went over to the car.  
"The keys are inside," Bo said.  
"I'll drive the truck," Luke said.  
"Ok," Bo responded.  
Three hours later:  
Bo and Luke pulled up to the barn and went inside.  
"Did you find the General Lee?" Daisy asked.  
"Yes we found it," Bo replied.  
"Good," Jesse said.  
"Did you fix your jeep Daisy?" Boa asked.  
"Yeah I fixed it," Daisy responded.  
"Anybody want a snack before dinner?" Bo asked.  
"Yeah sure," Luke replied.  
Bo walked in the kitchen.  
Fifteen minutes later:  
*I wonder what's taking them so long* Luke thought.  
Luke walked in the kitchen to find Bo & Daisy kissing.  
"Are you almost done?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah," Bo replied leaving the kitchen.  
"I was helping him," Daisy said leaving the kitchen.  
"Yeah sure you were," Luke responded.  
Luke walked up to Daisy and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"What did he do hurt his lip?" Luke asked sarcastically.  
"No we were just kissing alright," Daisy replied.  
"I knew it," Luke said walking off.  
Daisy couldn't help but smile.  
Bo walked up from behind Daisy and put his hands over her eyes.  
"Guess who?" Bo asked.  
"Um.. Bo," Daisy said.  
"Your right, and your prize is dinner tomorrow at eight O' clock?" Bo asked.  
"Sure, that sounds good," Daisy responded.  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Daisy said.  
Someone was watching Daisy that night.  
Daisy was asleep when the guy who was watching Daisy opened her window and climbed in slowly & walked over to Daisy.  
She started to wake up and was about to scream when the guy covered her mouth and knocked her out.  
The guy dragged her out of the window and put her in the trunk of his car and put duck tape on her mouth.  
He started the car and drove off.  
That next morning:  
Bo woke up Luke and Jesse.  
"Where is Daisy I can't find her anywhere?" Bo asked.  
The phone then rang.  
"Hello this is Bo Duke speaking," Bo said.  
"If you ever want to see Daisy again bring one million dollars," The other guy said.  
"Who are you?" Bo asked.  
"Lets just say that I am still hurting from that log shot to the jaw,' The guy replied.  
Bo's eyes got real wide and he slowly put the phone back on the receiver.  
"Who was that?" Luke asked.  
"You know that guy you hit in the jaw with the log," Bo said.  
"Yeah," Luke responded.  
"He kidnapped Daisy," Bo said.  
"Great, Could anything else go wrong," Luke said sarcastically.  
"Let's stop by the police station and ask Enos a favor," Luke replied.  
Bo and Luke climbed in the General Lee and drove off.  
Ten minutes later:  
Bo pulled up to the police station, Bo & Luke got out of the General and went inside the police station.  
"Bo will you please learn to slow down," Luke said.  
Bo looked over at Luke with a smile on his face.  
"I'm not making any promises," Bo replied.  
"What are you doing here?" Enos asked.  
"We came here to ask you a favor," Bo responded.  
"No not again," Enos said.  
"It involves Daisy," Bo replied.  
"Sure anything," Enos said with a smile on his face.  
"We need some police uniforms?" Bo asked.  
"Ok, I'll come with you to," Enos responded.  
Enos then handed Bo and Luke the uniforms.  
Bo and Luke put on the uniforms and got into Enos's cop car.  
Enos then got in the General Lee.  
Luke then picked up the CB.  
"Ready Enos?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah," Enos replied.  
Fifteen minutes later:  
Bo, Luke and Enos pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.  
"I'm going in," Luke said.  
"No wait," Bo replied.  
Luke was already walking towards the warehouse.  
What Luke didn't see is that he was heading right for a booby trap.  
Luke then noticed a rope wrap around his ankle he then lifted up in the air.  
Bo picked up the CB.  
"I'm gonna go get him," Bo said.  
A person then slowly came out and dragged him inside the warehouse.  
"Come on let's head back," Enos said.  
Dang it Bo thought.  
Twenty minutes later:  
Bo walked into the house.  
"Where is Daisy and Luke?" Jesse asked.  
"Luke walked in a trap and was dragged off," Bo replied.  
"Today is getting worse by the minute," Bo said.  
"Tell me about it,' Jesse responded.  
"I'm gonna take a nap," Bo said.  
"Ok," Jesse replied.  
A few hours later Bo had woke up to see Enos In the living room.  
"Let's go get Luke and Daisy," Enos said.  
"Ok," Bo said getting the General Lee keys.  
Bo and Enos got in the General Lee and drove off.  
Ten minutes later:  
Bo pulled up behind some bushes near the warehouse.  
Bo then got of the car and walked behind the warehouse.  
"Enos can I have one of your credit cards?" Bo asked.  
"Sure," Enos said.  
Enos then gave Bo a credit card.  
Bo used the credit card to open the back door, when he did he gave Enos back his credit card.  
Bo and Enos opened the door and slowly walked in, Bo noticed a guy come out from a room.  
"Quickly hide behind those boxes," Bo said.  
Bo and Enos then ran behind the boxes.  
Enos then accidentally hit a box making a loud noise.  
Enos then heard a gun cocking from behind them.  
"Don't move a muscle," The guy said.  
The guy then hit Enos and Bo in the head with his gun.  
One hour later:  
Bo had woken up to the smell of smoke.  
*A fire* Bo thought.  
"Enos are you awake?" Bo asked.  
"Yeah," Enos responded.  
"I think I can untie myself," Bo said.  
A few minutes later Bo had untied himself, he then untied Enos.  
"That must be where Daisy and Luke are," Bo said.  
"Maybe," Enos replied.  
Bo then kicked down the door to find Luke and Daisy tied to a chair.  
Bo also noticed that Daisy was unconscious.  
Enos untied Luke while Bo untied Daisy.  
Bo and Enos then ran outside the warehouse.  
As soon as Bo and Enos ran outside the warehouse it blew up.  
"That was close," Bo said.  
"You said it," Enos responded.  
Bo & Enos put Luke and Daisy in the car.  
Bo and Enos then got in the General Lee and drove off.  
Twenty minutes later:  
Bo came inside the house and Enos went back to police station.  
Bo then out Daisy on the couch and started to do CPR on Daisy.  
After a few minutes Daisy finally woke up.  
"Are you ok Daisy?" Bo asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, how is Luke?" Daisy asked Bo.  
"I think he is okay," Bo replied.  
"How ya doin' Luke?" Daisy asked Luke.  
"I'm doin' fine," Luke replied.  
Uncle Jesse then came out from the kitchen.  
"Thank goodness your alive," Jesse said.  
Jesse then hugged Daisy.  
"I'm gonna take a nap because I'm very tired," Daisy said as she walked into her bedroom.  
"You and Daisy have been through a lot why don't you go take a nap," Bo said.  
"Ok," Luke responded.  
Luke then went inside his bedroom.  
"I'm glad there back," Bo said.  
"Jesse I'm gonna take a nap," Bo said.  
"Ok but I'm not," Jesse replied.  
Bo then walked inside his bedroom and fell asleep very quick.  
*Well I might as well start on making dinner* Jesse thought.  
Jesse then walked in the kitchen and started on making dinner.  
One hour and thirty minutes later:  
Bo came out to find Jesse setting the table, Jesse then looked over at Bo.  
"Hey abyssinian boy," Jesse said laughing.  
A smile spread across Bo's face.  
"Go comb your hair," Jesse said.  
A few minutes later Bo came out from the bathroom, shortly after Bo sat down Daisy and Luke came out and sat down.  
"It's looks good Jesse," Bo said.  
"Thanks," Jess responded.  
Two hours later:  
After all of them were done eating they went to bed.  
That next morning:  
Bo was woken up by the sounds of police sirens from outside the house.  
Bo slowly looked out the window he saw one of the cops pick up a bullhorn.  
"This is the police come out with your hands up," The cop said.  
Bo slowly opened the door and came outside with his hands up.  
The cop walked up to Bo and grabbed him and yanked him over to the cop car.  
Daisy had just woke up and she went outside to see the cops with Bo.  
"What are you doing with him?" Daisy asked the cop.  
"He is under arrest for the murder of Enos Strate," The cop replied.  
The cop slammed Bo up against his cop car and handcuffed him and shoved Bo in the back seat and shut the door.  
Daisy watched as the cop drove off with Bo, Daisy started to cry.  
"NO!" Daisy screamed as she sat down on the dirt ground.  
  
THE END  
Please Review and let me know what you think:)  
*************************************************************  



End file.
